The Park Worker Part 3
Part 3 of The Park Worker. Scene shows Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Mordecai, Rigby and Pops and Skips in the livingroom with a blue-print on the table. Muscle Man: Okay. So these are the smartest plans I could think of. We could either kill Armando or drive him out of the park. Raise your hand if you want to kill Armando! *only him and HFG raises their hands* Okay.. raise your hand if you want to drive Armando out of the park! *Mordecai, Rigby, Pops and Skips raises their hands* Alright, fine. Here's the plan. Muscle Man whispers the plan and then the scene cuts to outside the park. While Armando is talking Muscle Man and HFG winks to Skips and Skips wink back. Skips: Hey Armando, we want to congratulate you by sending a message to Benson saying we want him fired. Armando: You have my permission. But I will be filming it to make sure nothing funny is happening. *scene shows The park workers in the house living room* Skips: Hey Benson! Muscle Man: We want to tell you something! Mordecai: We want you fired and to never come back to the park! Rigby: This comes from everyone. Pops: Even me! Stevie and Regina: Sorry, Benson! Pops: But you're fired! Armando: Aaaaaaand cut! *presses the end button on phone, and sends it to Benson's emails* *scene shows Benson in Hawaii wear a red shirt, sunglasses, sitting in a chair, and drinking out of a coconut with hoola dancers around him* Hoola Girl 1: *holding his phone* Benson! You have a message! *she hands Benson his phone and Benson checks his emails, and plays the video* Benson: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! *the word what echos 3 times as it shows the sky and a bunch of crows are flying away. Scene shows to the Park where Benson is driving in his car, parks it and runs in the house* Benson: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT ME--- *everyone is tied up with duck tape on their mouths* fired? Armando what did you do? Armando: Well, simple. I checked the message and if you reroute what it says they were trying to say "Hey Benson! Help us! Armando's trying to kill and and he wants you fired." and I will NOT lose this job! *Benson gets a shot gun and shoots Armando in the knee and arm, then Armando gets 2 pistols and puts it up to Mordecai and Rigby's heads* Armando: Shoot me! Shoot me! Shoot me again! I want you to. Just to see what happens. *Benson's hand shakes and he drops the gun. Armando laughs evily and shoots Benson in the chest. He falls but after 2 minutes gets up* Benson: There's one thing you forgot. I'm made of metal. Now why do you want to do this? Armando: Because it's too much fun to mess up with people, and it's bad enough people always teased me and stuff at my jobs, and fired me! I will not have that again, and people will pay! Benson: Armando, are you nuts? Armando, if you didn't want to be teased here, you don't have to be rude. We don't tease people here. We're like a family. Mordecai: Hmmm! Hmmm! Hmm! Hmmm! (translation: Yes! Yes! It's true! Now could you untie us please?) Armando: *sigh* Alright. *Armando unties everyone and scene shows the next day* Benson: Okay, due to what happened yesterday, we're gonna have a party to celebrate everyone's hard work. Everyone: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *scene shows Benson nodding and smiling* THE END.